Os fins justificam os meios
by Mello Evans
Summary: Near não queria dividir Matt com Mello e já tinha seu plano. Sem escrúpulos, mas um plano. /Slash. Shota. MattxMelloxNear./ Presente de Aniversário pra Yonamine. :3


**Título**: Os fins justificam os meios

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: Eu mesma! -q  
**

**Ship:** Matt/Near, Mello/Matt e Mello/Near.

**Gênero:** Gen (?) /Slash/ Shota. **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** T

Presente de aniversário SUPER atrasado para a Yonamine.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note é criação de Tsugumi Ohba com ilustração de Takaeshi Obata. Esta fic não possui nenhum fim que não seja diversão.

* * *

Nate River enrolava uma mecha branca de seu cabelo enquanto olhava aquele corpo esguio, nu e branco entre os lençóis; enquanto contemplava aqueles cabelos vermelhos se derramarem no travesseiro de sua cama e enquanto observava meticulosamente o subir e descer do peito de Matt em sua respiração tranquila.

_Algo tinha que ser feito._

Near tinha que mudar aquela realidade. Queria aquele ruivo sorridente só para si e não estava mais agüentando saber que nas noites em que ele não ia para o seu quarto, estava em seu dormitório, dormindo na mesma cama de Mello, fazendo o mesmo que fazia consigo.

Near não nasceu para ficar em segundo lugar – aquilo era coisa para Mello e não para ele. Mas toda vez que o albino perguntava 'Por que você não deixa o Mello?' a resposta sempre era a mesma 'Eu gosto dele e acho que ele precisa de mim'.

Mas Near era um gênio, o número um da Wammy's House, o que com certeza seria o sucessor de L. Não deixaria o loiro ficar com o melhor prêmio! E já tinha o seu belo e pecaminoso plano...

Primeiro foram as barras de chocolate que o germânico recebia sem remetente algum, depois começaram os pequenos bilhetes e palavras de duplo sentido por parte do pequeno albino e em um dia – em que Matt cumpria detenção por ter roubado os cigarros do seu professor de química – o pequeno e _indefeso_ Nate River adentrou o quarto de Mello com aquele seu sorriso macabro enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos.

**-x-**

O loiro pensou que estivesse tendo visões. Os seus olhos verdes não podiam estar vendo direito. Mas estavam. E muito bem.

Near entrou pela porta de seu dormitório e a trancou assim que passou por esta. "–Oi, Mello." – Falou com aquela sua voz fria, quase indiferente – como sempre –, mas com um quê de malícia.

Mello pensou realmente em gritar algumas maldições sobre aquele ser horripilante que povoava seus pensamentos e sonhos – ou melhor, pesadelos – dar alguns murros naquela criatura pequena e enxotá-lo do lugar, porém a única coisa que saiu da sua boca foi: "–O que está fazendo aqui, sua aberração?" – O tom foi mais de surpresa do que de raiva. O loiro pensou remotamente que talvez Near fosse uma daquelas criaturas medonhas e mitológicas, mandadas por Hades para fazer a desgraça com algum ser humano – no caso ele, Mihael Keehl.

"–Eu vim ver você, Mello." – Disse com seu ar apático enquanto engatinhava no colchão e ia para cima e sentando no colo deste.

O coração de Keehl parou uma batida por talvez alguns segundos inteiros enquanto milagrosamente seu corpo permanecia imóvel apenas desfrutando daquelas mãozinhas pequenas vagando por todo o seu abdômen e por debaixo do tecido negro de sua blusa e sentindo lábios frios vagarem pelo seu pescoço...

Depois daquela noite, muitas outras vieram e carregadas de paixão e luxúria. O loiro – dominado por aquele súbito entusiasmo – dizia 'sim' para tudo que o albino quisesse e sempre dava um jeito de fugiu do ruivo que por sua vez não entendia as rejeições de Near e muito menos as do germânico.

Então Near começou a perguntar. 'Por que você não deixa o Matt?'

Essa foi a primeira pergunta que Mihael Keehl realmente pensou antes de dizer qualquer coisa, mas o albino insistiu. Near era Near, aquele que conseguia tudo que queria porque ele simplesmente era um gênio, um pequeno demônio enrustido que fazia questão de ter tudo que quisesse. E tinha.

"–Então Mello, você vai deixar o Matt?" – Perguntou algum tempo depois.

"–Vou." – Disse enquanto se jogava em cima de Near para mais uma sessão de beijos e o que Near precisasse 'dar'.

Mello esperou pacientemente que Near aparecesse nos lugares secretos que sempre encontravam, esperou um bilhete, qualquer coisa e... Nada.

Mas um belo dia, cansado e já com raiva de tudo decidiu ir ao quarto daquele infeliz. E quando abriu a porta, sem sequer bater, viu o seu ex-Mail Jeevas fazer carícias ousadas no ser abaixo de seu corpo que era ninguém menos do que o seu (agora) ex-Nate River. Piscou algumas vezes e resolveu sair fechando a porta, estático demais para sequer gritar ou praguejar algo.

Enfim percebeu. Nate River sempre estaria em primeiro.

**-x-**

Near ainda ficou observando a saída se fechar até ouvir o clique da porta. Sorriu aquele seu sorriso diabólico ao sentir a língua de Matt serpentear até um lugar mais abaixo do seu umbigo, enlaçou seus dedos no rubro e pensou... Nicolau Maquiavel estava completamente certo, mesmo que sem um pingo de escrúpulos.

E faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso.

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu tive essa idéia enquanto eu estava no caminho do trabalho para a universidade ouvindo conversas alheias =D.

Eu sei, as fãs de Mello/Near ou Matt/Mello devem querer a minha morte, mas não posso fazer absolutamente nada com as minhas idéias. =p Eu queria fazer ménage igual a minha fic _Himitsu_, mas não deu. Eu queria ver o meu querido Mello sofrer mesmo.

Yo-chan Gome ne. Eu devia ter feito uma fic no DIA do seu níver e não quase UM MÊS depois ou pelo menos com um plot descente. G.G Mas vc gostou? DIGA QUE SIM! Isso é um presente By Mello Evans e Reece River (_que estava do meu lado enquanto eu escrevia – apoio moral sabe com é, né?_). Omedetoo gozaimasu! Anata wa taisetsu watashi tachi desu!

Bom, para os demais eu queria **review (**_eu sei, plot fraco. Mas eu queria_**)**. Vocês me dão? Ou vão fazer só a sacanagem de favoritar e não mandar **review**, hein?

Kissus.


End file.
